Heroes of Olympus: Son of Neptune: Chapter 1
by StormOrBlaze
Summary: My version of Son of Neptune Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**_All rights go to Rick Riordan._**

_**I am a 11 year old kid who loves greek and roman mythology and maybe when I get older, write my own greek mythology series. I read The Lost Hero and I know the Son Of Neptune is isnt coming out until Fall 2011 and I really don't wanna wait that long, so i made my own first chapter. I hope everyone likes likes this and if you do please tell me. Please Comment and Rate. Thank You. **_

_**P.S. I would be a Son of Hephaestus if i was a demigod.**_

**The Heroes of Olympus**

**The Son of Neptune**

**Chapter 1**

Legion Camp

Percy woke up in the infirmary. His whole body ached. "Where am I?" asked the confused boy.

Suddenly, a she-wolf stepped forward. "I welcome you to Legion Camp, Young Demigod." Percy blinked. "What…" The she-wolf spoke to him calmly. "I am Lupa, Leader of The Legion Camp. It seems that you have lost your memory. I trust Reyna can help you."

At that moment, a dark brown hair girl with brown eyes, walked into the doorway. She stood next to Lupa. The girl looked brave, tall, and strong. She had two short blades strapped to either side of her thighs. She wore a purple shirt and woodland camouflaged pants. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

"Hi. I'm Reyna. Daughter of Minerva." The girl smiled brightly at him. Percy looked confused. "Isn't that Athena's roman alternative? I guess you're right..."

Lupa stepped between the silent pair. "Reyna, give him a tour of camp. He could be very powerful, but we won't know until he is claimed. He may be the one we've been waiting for." Reyna and her stared at each other as if they were keeping a secret.

"Reyna, how did I get here?" Percy asked. "I don't know. I found you at the borders of are camp, unconscious. We all figured you were special because you popped up the same time Jason…" Her face darkened. "Went missing."

"Who is Jason…" asked Percy.

A boy with dirty hands stepped out of a blacksmith's forge. "Her boyfriend, moron. My name is Bobby, Son of Vulcan, amazingly awesome god of forge and fire!" Bobby said proudly."Reyna, I think you should cheat on your boyfriend with this kid." Announced Bobby.

"I would never even think about it!" screamed Reyna. "You really need to lighten up, Rey." advised Bobby.

"Shut up Bobby. Lupa ordered me to give a tour to Percy, and I AM going to complete these orders!"

Bobby shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry, we'll settle this in Capture the Flag tomorrow!" Reyna grinned at him. "Bring it on Dirt Face!" yelled Reyna. She took Percy and left Bobby alone.

After the tour of the camp, Reyna and Percy were both tired. "Hey Percy. said Reyna. "You look tired. Go get some rest and I'll see you at the campfire tonight." Percy suddenly looked happy. "Thanks a lot Reyna. It's been a long day. It was nice meeting you." "Yea, you to." Agreed Reyna.

When everyone was gathered around the campfire, there were whispers about Percy. Lupa walked into the crowd. Hen she finished silencing everyone, she announced, "We have a new demigod. His name is Percy Jackson."

"Percy, please show that you are worthy." Percy took out his ballpoint pen. The entire crowd waited to see what he would do.

Then, as he uncapped his pen, it turned into a celestial bronze sword. Everyone gasped in amazement. "Wow he's definitely chilling with us for now on!" said the Mars cabin.

As if it was fated to happen, someone tripped and threw a cup of water at him. Percy automatically manipulated the water with master skill. He let the water dance around his fingers.

There was a stunned silence in the crowd. The next very moment, there was sea green colored trident hovering above Percy's head.

"Impossible"

"One of The Big Three…"

"Just like Jason." Percy heard Reyna say.

Lupa bowed her head in respect. "Welcome Perseus, Son of the Great Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth Chase stood on the deck of a somewhat finished ship. She felt the rough head of a bronze dragon attached to the mast, she gently stroked the ship's sail. Behind her, there were campers observing the blueprints of the Argo II.

Annabeth started thinking back on thinking about Percy. She remembered how mad she found Jason not Percy. The oracle (Rachel), said to find a boy with one shoe and she automatically thought it was going to be Percy.

Now that she thought about it, Jason might help her find Seaweed Brain. She trusted Jason ever since he completed his quest to save Hera.

"Yo, Wise Girl!" Clarisse came running up to Annabeth. "How the heck do you read this thing?" She pointed to the complicated blueprints. Annabeth flipped them around. "You had it upside down." She explained. "Oh… I knew that…" she said dumbly. She ran away leaving Annabeth alone again.

Annabeth sighed. She was really looking forward to the campfire tonight. Rachel said she had predicted something was going to happen tonight.

Chiron gathered all the campers around the blazing fire. "Tonight," he began. "I have some news for all of you. First off, I am happy to announce that we have a new camper." The crowd cheered. He continued. "His name is Krozzer Keyes, an eleven year old boy. I hope you all get the chance to meet him. Second thing is Rachel has something to say. Rachel, if you may."

Rachel spoke:

Two ancient camps must reunite

To combine two forces and prepare for fight

A child of thunder and a child of sea

Must combine their powers and set the gods free

The ages where this darkness spreads

Has rose again and left us for dead

But to stop these forces from getting through

Our seven heroes must look to two.

Rachel swayed and collapsed. "What does that mean!" screamed an angry Ares camper. The next moment someone threw a fire lit torch heading straight towards Rachel. Suddenly, the flames flew away from the torch, and into Krozzer's palm.

"WOW! Sick man, he's so chilling with me for now on." said an amazed Hermes camper.

"Impossible, another Pyrokinesis user" said Chiron.

"Just like Leo…" said Annabeth.

The next second, there was a fiery hammer hovering above Krozzer's head. The sign of Hephaestus, he was now claimed.

**Hope you liked it. Just so you all know, I did not come up with the prophecy. All credit goes to DemonicxAngel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I now it has been awhile since my last chapter, but still here it is. I really hope you like it. Remember to Review, Review, and Review!**

**Chapter 3**

**Legion Camp**

The campers were filled with confusion and excitement. "Poseidon. Isn't he like, a greek god or something?" questioned Reyna. She had a look of curiosity. "Yea. What happened to Neptune? Asked another camper.

"Seriously. I thought our kind are NOT meant to interact with those foolish Greeklings…" said Bobby.

Lupa, however, didn't seem bothered by these questions. " Yes, young campers. It is true that Poseidon is the greek equivalent to our god, Neptune. However, they are actually indeed the same person. Even though the name Poseidon is known more than Neptune, they have almost the exact same personality. But, I will admit that the Romans are more aggressive."

"So Percy. Do you know who I am." Asked Lupa. "Yea I actually think I do. Are you _the_ Lupa, Raiser of Romulus and Remus?' Lupa made a wolfish laugh. " Percy, do you realize that you are speaking ancient greek. It is ok. Your kind is made for it." Percy suddenly looked confused. The whole camp now had a suspicious look on their faces.

Reyna's grey stormy eyes enlarged with excitement. "Wow! You can speak greek. Maybe you are one of the seven from the prophecy!" exclaimed Reyna. Percy had a sudden pain in his brain. She reminds him of someone else so much.

"Alright everyone. It is time to leave the campfire and return to our usual, daily, schedule. Announced Lupa. She looked over to Reyna and Percy. "Reyna, did you finish giving a tour to Percy?" "No, I didn't. We were both tired so I told him to go get some rest" responded Reyna. "Well then, you need to finish the tour now. I excuse you from our daily activities. Go now." Ordered Lupa.

Reyna and Percy had just walked in to the armory. Reyna called out the name what seemed to sound like Butch. Then a tall, buff, Ares cabin member emerged from the shadows.

"What do you need Reyna?" asked the boy in a professional way. Reyna responded, "Percy, here needs some camp gear." "I'll be back in a moment with what you need." Said Butch as he walked off to a room across the hall.

He came back a few moments later with some new black jeans, sneakers, and a short-sleeved shirt the color of the sea. Butch began to open his mouth, "As you requested, Reyna. Now I have to go help Clairsee with the Ares Cabin activity, wrestling. You never know when you are going to lose your weapon and need some hand to hand combat."

"Reyna grinned, "Yes, of course. Ill talk to you later, Butch." With that sentence, Butch ran out the door.

Reyna and Percy had just finished touring the armory, and started walking through the woods as a shortcut to the mess hall.

"So Reyna," began Percy, "exactly who is this Jason that I keep hearing about?" he questioned. Immediately after he said that she started to slow down.

"Jason is…" she started to sniffle as if she was going to cry, "He is a camper here. He is the son of Jupiter, and also… my boyfriend. He was…" Percy cut her off. "Wait, don't you mean Zues. Oh, sorry I forgot. I'm greek and you guys are roman. Sorry continue with what you were saying." Apologized Percy.

"It is okay. Anyway, as I was saying, I guess you could say he was like the chief camper. He is only a camper, but he was the most strategic, smart, and mature out of all of us, so Lupa made him lead camper." Said Reyna. "Huh, that's pretty cool." Examined Percy. "Sorry, continue speaking." Percy giggled at himself.

"Yea, he was the second in charge after Lupa, but ever since he… _disappeared_… Lupa put me in charge." Reyna said the word "disappeared" with hesitation.

Suddenly, there was a loud, annoying, rattling sound coming from the right of them. "Percy, stop moving. Do you hear that rattle?" asked Reyna. " Percy came to a halt. "Yea, sounds like it's coming from over there." Percy pointed east of him.

The next moment, a shadowy, four legged, figure leaped from a bush onto Reyna. "Reyna!" Percy reached for his ballpoint pen, Riptide. As he uncapped it, it transformed in to a celestial bronze sword. Percy charged toward the beast and stabbed it in the neck.

As it rolled off of Reyna, it was bleeding a shadowy, black blood instead of red. Reyna jumped up from the ground and pulled out her blades. She jumped on the back of the monster and stuck both of her blades into the beast's chest. A second later the figure turned into black smoke.

**That's the end of Chapter 3. Sorry but i just like ending stuff on cliff hangers. I will write the next chapter soon. Hope you liked it and don't forget to Review. I enjoy every review you guys write. Thank you**.


End file.
